The Small Story Lost Between the Large Stories
by Ki-nee-chan
Summary: Team Plasma has been beaten for the first time and the trainers that lived through it need to take the time to straighten out the rest of their lives, both career wise and romantically. Even if that means confronting a less then ordinary love. DualRivalShipping. LRGR. One-shot.


_A/N: This fic is __LRGR: Leave Review, Get Review, __Just type LRGR in your review and I'll Leave you a return review. Please spread LRGR through your stories all you deaspirate, review hungry writers!_

_I don't own Pokemon or its characters._

The Small Story Lost Between The Large Stories

Pale blue eyes that draw me in and lose my soul, a pale pink complexion without a single blemish. Thick, voluminous, cocoa brown hair, only somewhat tamed by a thin hair band the same color of her eyes and a hair tie held the rest in a lazy pony tail that reached her mid back. Her frame was somewhat thin but that's not to say she was lacking in what mattered and I suspect that under her colorful apron and pale blue skirt are a pair of legs that smoothly go all the way up.

"WOOOOOO!" some screamed, snapping me out of my wonderful day dream, not that there's much else to do in Dad's small convenience store. I glanced to my left to see a bright mess of orange, green and white heading my way, waving and loudly stomping with each quick step, "Cheren! Cheren! Cheren!" She repeated.

I shot Bianca an annoyed glance, "What? What? What?" I growled.

"It's official, I'm going to start working as Professor Juniper's assistant!" She forced a piece of paper with both her hands into my face, "Lookie! Starting on the 20th of this month I start!"

The paper was so close to my face I couldn't make out any of the words, not that I really tried. She then pulled the paper away hugged it and spun standing on one foot. How she, the worlds clumsiest girl, could possibly do that without falling baffled me, well, until she fell on her butt right after thinking that. Sadly her white skirt was both long and tight enough around her knees that I wasn't able to catch an answer to my question: as to if she wears long orange socks or if they're stockings. I sighed and stepped around the counter, dodging the over-sized display of Pikachu gummies, I held out my hand and pulled Bianca off the faux white marble titles.

She giggled while blushing madly and pulling her hat over her down cast face. She took a deep breath and recovered from her embarrassment, then looking me right in the eye with her bright green eyes she gave me a big smile, "If you see Black or White let them know I plan on having a party at my house, Dad said it was okay. You have to be there too!" she waved at me as she ran towards the back of my store, heading to the junk food section.

She was gone before I had agreed to either be at her party or tell Black and White, so I grumbled and slouched over the checkout counter. "Whatever."

I blew my hangs, it was hard to believe I had allowed them to get so long, they almost made it to my mid forehead and it was starting to itch, mom hated when I cut my bangs, but where they currently sat was driving me nuts. I reached under my glasses and gently rubbed my eye lid. Then I looked around Dad's store, tightly packed isles, just far enough apart for two people to stand side by side, if you didn't mind brushing against the other person. The walls had been covered with carpeting so eat noise, so dead silence rang in my ears, but it was the perfect place for studying. The store had never been very busy, in a village populated by a grand total of 42 people, even if every single person visited twice a day, which many people did for the sake of keeping us open, it would still be deafeningly quiet.

The door clattered as a group of three walked in, I choked on the air as she entered, Ms. Graystone, her pale blue eyes glanced in my direction before giving me a gentle smile. Then I noticed the group she had entered with, White and her son Black.

"This is a weird combination," I muttered, "Black why are taking your Mom and Girlfriend shopping together?"

Black smirked, brought his hand up to his chin, "Mom and White get along, there's no crime in that," he laughed in a somewhat cocky manner.

Ms. Graystone placed her hand over White's shoulder, looked back and smiled at me, "Yep, we're the best of friends. After all. White's my future daughter!" Together they giggled a little and moved more into the store, though I caught a little of White's tomato berry red face as they turned out of sight.

I stood behind the counter dazed for several seconds before opening my mouth, "It's like White's already part of your family..." Then it dawned on me the content of the conversation, "Wait... You and White are getting married?!"

I turned back to Black who was still wearing a smug smile, "That's the plan."

I reached over the counter, knocking over the Pikachu gummies and clenching the blue portion of Black's light blue and blue jacket near his collar, I broke the zipper apart with my force and caused his red hat with a black Pokeball logo to fall off. In my darkest voice I growled, "I am going to choke you." I moved my hands from his jacket and grasped his throat.

"Ack! Stop!" he squeaked.

I actually wasn't clenching his throat very hard, but his douche manner had pissed me off. I released my grip and watched him take a step backwards. I leaned over the counter, placed my hand to my forehead and sighed, "You two barely even spoke to each other after leaving Nuvema, not that the two of you speak a lot anyways," I spat, "But you've been back in town together now for two weeks and all of a sudden you're engaged?!"

Black just nodded, his smug smile back on his face. I should have choked him for real.

"Why so quickly?" I asked, exasperated, "What did you do? Get her pregnant?"

"That's the first thing Mom asked me when I told her we were getting engaged. Why is that the first thing everyone thinks?"

"Who thinks what about who being engaged?" a higher pitched voice asked. We turned to face Bianca, the forgotten, who held a shopping basket full of everyone's favorite chips and canned sodas.

After a brief explanation by Black, Bianca stormed in the direction White and Ms. Graystone had went and even the sound eating walls couldn't contain Bianca's strange angry, depressed cries at not being told the important news.

Needless to say the celebration party was postponed.

The next day I sat below one of the trees beside Professor Juniper's Lab, I listened to the wind rustle the leaves of the forest surrounding the town and the movement of the small wind mill. I had cut my bangs again last night and they were finally the nice, short length again. Even as the wind blew the scent of the ocean through the town and mingled with the freshly cut grass in a nearby yard my bangs didn't irritate my forehead any longer. I reached in a small basket I had brought with me and placed a sandwich in my mouth and didn't bother to taste as I chewed.

Before I was aware of what was going on, there was a scream, I was choking and knocked to the ground awkwardly. I coughed with tears involuntary forming in my eyes, pushed a body off of me and gasped for air.

Once I could breath again I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at who had fallen on me. Of course it was none other than Bianca. "What was that for?" I wanted to shout but I could barely cough out the words.

"Sorry I wanted to wait for your to finish your sandwich before jumping out of the tree and scare you," she cried slightly. Her skirt was grass and dirt stained and her hands were scuffled with a little bit of blood oozing from scrapping the tree. Her trade mark green hat had gone to lord knows where and from a quick glimpse her at mysterious orange stocking/socks told me they were complete untouched, so their identity was still a mystery. "I lost my balance and feel on you, sorry," She mumbled, looking at the ground, trying to hide her blushing face she reached for her absent hat out of habit and instead placed her hands in her hair and shielded her face with her arms.

Instead of looking at Bianca's embarrassment I glanced at the trees and noticed her bright green hat stuck on one of the branched, I sighed and started to talk, my voice back to full strength, "So did you want anything?"

"Mostly just to talk," she whispered. She had removed her arms from her face and was glancing around while resting a hand on top her head. "I have a hard time really believing that White's getting married so quickly..."

She then looked in my direction, I pointed up towards the tree where her hat had come to rest, she patted her head a couple times, before sighing and turning her full attention towards me. That hat was very well stuck for now. "I understand you probably feel like you're losing your friend. Maybe you should get a boyfriend to make her miss you just as much."

Bianca dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand, "Not going to happen, White's the type of girl who'd be happy dropping off the grid and live on a mountain or cave for years waiting for some great challenger. Sadly, Black's the same way." She sighed and shifted topic, "What about you, why don't you get a girlfriend?"

I laughed awkwardly, "Well, the woman I've had eyes on for a long time is impossible for me."

There was a long silence as Bianca peered into my eyes, then sudden a light turned on in her head, "WHO?!" she demanded.

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked.

"Of course!" Bianca waved her hands in front of me as though she was offended I didn't trust her not to laugh.

"Ms. Graystone."

Bianca blanked out again, staring at my eyes. She started shuffling back against the grass until she was several feet away, "BLACK'S MOM?!" she shouted in disgust.

I would rather she had laughed.

"I can't believe that! When did you start liking her?" Bianca asked, scooting back towards me, keeping her voice down.

I looked down and mumbled, "I don't know when it happened... But one day I saw her and realized she was a _nice_ lady."

Bianca processed what I told her by watching the few white clouds quickly move across the blue sky through the rustling tree leaves the blocked the sun form out vision. She then looked back towards me, "You just turned 18 right? After that anything's legal. She's been divorced for_ years_, why don't you go for it?"

Encouragement was the last thing I had expected from Bianca in this case. I sighed, "What's the point? I've applied to work at gyms all across Unova and every last one of them turned me down. Even though I _beat _them _all_," I added the last bit with heavy spite. Then sighing I started again, "Who'd be interested in a kid half their age, who's only helping out at their Dad's shop?"

"You know Ms. Graystone works at the Pokemart at the Pokecenter in Accumula town to make ends meet, right? I don't think she'd hold working at your dad's shop against you. She's going to be lonely soon, with Black and White's Marriage coming up and then the high chance of them leaving together to go lord-knows-where. Knowing them they probably want to chase N to the ends of the Earth."

A short laugh escaped my lips, I hadn't thought about it, but both of them have been obsessed with that strange N guy.

"Oh and another thing," Bianca smiled, "When I was talking to her, after chewing White out, Ms. Graystone mentioned that she's been 'hoping someone nice would show up' for her. So this is about as good of timing as you're going to get."

"Are you serious?" I had no idea what to feel, defeated, deflated, or delighted.

"I am!" Bianca stood and placed her hand triumphantly on her chest, "And I'll even make a chance for you to talk to Ms. Graystone tomorrow!" Then Bianca started to walk towards the tree where her hat continued to hang.

"Huh? What?" I squeaked. I'm wasn't sure if I really wanted Bianca's help. Then I noticed Bianca jump and grasp on to the lower branch of the tree. "Wait! Wait! I'll get your hat! You'll fall again!"

Bianca released the tree branch and moved aside, I quickly climbed the branches, wondering how she had done all this in her long skirt, then grabbed her hat and safely jumped back to ground level.

Bianca quickly took the hat from me, her face was a little red and she entered her signature embarrassed pose, "Thank you," she whispered and started off running towards her house. Only to fall as soon as she reached the main road. I watched her get back to her feet, turn to face me, cup her hands over her mouth and shout, "If you can't get a job at a gym just start your own!" then she turned again and ran the rest of the way to her home.

"Me, starting a gym? That'd be impossible..." I muttered to myself.

The next morning I received a call from Bianca instructing me to wait at the one bus stop at 6p.m. The one bus that runs between Accumula and Nuvema only stops by four times a day and this was the time that Ms. Graystone always got home from work. It was as a solid a plan as I was going to get. I was relatively surprised with Bianca's competence when it came to setting people up.

Then it dawned on me, who got the quietest people in Nuvema to talk to each other, even when they were traveling? My guess, Bianca. Maybe that'll mean luck for me too.

I looked in my mirror and brushed plain, black hair. Suddenly, my extremely short bangs looked stupid, along with my cowlick. I brushed my hair, gelled it down, brushed again until finally my cowlick stayed down, my bangs were too far gone for saving.

I reached into my closet and grabbed my standard white-T with a giant red Y across it and blue jacket with white lining that stood up around the chest and collar. I looked at my normal ensemble. It didn't feel very mature, in fact I wore this outfit when I was traveling. Maybe I should go for something older looking? I searched my closet and the only thing 'adult looking' I could find was a plain button up top with a red tie. I put it on anyway, looked in the mirror. It was a little embarrassing, but I did look more grown up.

I paced around my room, waiting till it was almost time to go to the bus stop, just as it was time to go I wimped out and put on my normal clothing and ran to the stop.

I arrived at the stop half an hour early, I didn't want to take the chance of it being early. At the stop I took the time to 'visualize success' I had heard it was a great way to increase things going in your favor. She'd step off the bus, as beautiful as she's ever been, she'd look at me through her pale blue eyes and smile at me. I'd stop fidgeting, and tell her "I've loved you for a long time." She'd gasped quietly and stare at me for a moment before smiling with her gentle eyes.

"Cheren, what are you doing?" a feminine voice snapped me out of my visualization, I wiped my head to see White and Black starring at me and my idiotic smile.

I turned to run and crashed face-first, full-forced into the bus stop sign. I crumpled to the ground holding my head.

"Woah! Cheren pulled a Bianca!" Black laughed. Truer words never spoken.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to pick up Leslie from work since we had finished with our Pokechores..." White answered as she dug through her giant pink purse, I felt a little ping in my heart as she called Ms. Graystone by her first name.

"What about you?" Black asked.

White cut between Black and I, then gently placed a small bandage on my forehead. "I... I... I..." I sputtered as the bus pulled up. I noticed Ms. Gray stone walk off the buys accompanied by a person in bright orange, Bianca, I ran up the bus steps, past the two, shouting happily, "I'm going to Accumela to by a Pokemon abilities study guide!"

I'm pretty sure I left all four of them in a confused state of 'what was that?' and 'Is he really that big a nerd?' As the bus entered route one I realized, it had just made its last stop into Nuvema for the day and I had left without my Pokemon... Great.

In Accumula I really did buy a Pokemon abilities study guide, I figured I might as well, I had wanted one anyway. Then I walked around the water fountain in the park, it was a nice place to hide my embarrassment.

"There you are!" a higher pitched female voice called. It was Bianca, I did not want to turn and face her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting Black to be at the bus stop. We can try again!" she gently touched my back with her tiny hand.

"No, that's okay. It was impossible, but it was nice to be able to give it a try," I sighed.

"I'm glad, I think... You'll be able to move on now," she whispered, still resting her hand on my back.

"Bianca... Why don't you focus on your own love story, instead of helping me with mine?" I whispered, staring into the fountain.

Bianca pulled her hand off my back and I heard the signature swish of a Pokémon being released from its Pokeball.

She then sat on the fountain ledge beside me, facing the world behind me, without even looking she held out a familiar Pokeball. She had stopped by my house and picked up my Unfezant.

I gently took it from her hand and she hopped of the fountain, still not looking at me, but I was turning towards her. She stood pulling her hat over her face and she quietly spoke, "The boy I like is a sweet boy who would climb trees to grab my hat so I wouldn't fall again, but he's so in love with our friend's mom to the point that I don't think he'll ever even glance the way of a clumsy idiot like myself."

My mouth fell open as she hopped on to the back of her Stoutland and gently tapped its side to signify running.

Two days passed before Bianca finally stepped into Dad's small shop. "Oh, hey, Bianca!" I called to her from the counter and watched her pull her green hat over her face before walking towards me. She kept her face down turned and didn't say a word, but I could see her ears glowing red peeking out from the hat. "I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?"

Bianca pulled the hat off her face and looked up at me, tomato berry red, "Huh?" she squeaked.

"Yeah I was thinking it'd be nice to go to a city called 'Asperita.' Apparently they're looking for someone to be a gym leader there... It'd be nice if we could go together." I looked right into Bianca's green eyes which really popped out against her flush face and I could feel the heat rising in my face, embarrassment is contagious.

She placed her hands on either side of her hat, smiled at me, and whispered "Yeah... I'd really like to go with you."

We spent a couple hours discussing the plans for travel to this new city and then once our plans were set Bianca decided it was time for her to leave, Over her shoulder she asked, "By the way, I came to invite you to the celebration party tonight. It's for Black and White's engagement as well as my new job, you'll be there... Right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," I said confidently and then I realized, if I was going to ever ask, I might as well ask now, "By the way..."

Bianca turned to face me.

"Those orange things on your legs, are they stockings or socks?"

The was a very long period of silence in the sound eating store, Bianca chose to leave without ever answering my question.

When I reached her house that night, she was wearing green pants.

_A/N: The correct answer is they were footie-leggings! But I thought that would be the funniest. I had been in active for a long time and felt the compulsive urge to write something happy for a change. This was my first time using truly canon characters. Hopefully I didn't make them go too far out of character *awkward sideways glance* for some reason this came together really easily in my head and only took a couple of hours to type. (In between my fits of giggling about leggings... That probably no one else thought was funny)_


End file.
